The 63rd Hunger Games
by FourTrisEverLarkJunkie
Summary: The 63rd Hunger Games, a time before Katniss and Peeta. Get ready for fear, fights, friendships, hatred, the need to win and maybe even a little love. Rated T for well, THG. I do not own the Hunger Games, all rights for the wonderful Suzanne Collisn. Please read and review.
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"A/N:/h3
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Hey guys,/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Welcome to a new The Hunger Games fan fiction yay! This fan fiction is going to be written from several pov's (point of view). Prepare yourself for fear, fights, battles, friendship and maybe even love! Enjoy!/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Reaping day/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"District 1/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Paris pov:/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I wake up of my alarm beeping. It's 6:30 am and I groan. I slap on top of the thing and it stops beeping. For a second I want to go back to sleep, but then I remember what day it is. It's Reaping day, my day. This year is going to be my year. This year I will volunteer, and I'll make District proud. I get out of bed and change in some training clothes. Then I run all the way to the training center which is around 4 kilometers. We, my parent 2 little sisters and I, live on the edge of the city. My parents hate how it is so full of people in the city so a few years ago we moved here. When I reach the training center the lights are already on. Normally I'm the first person to be here, well after the person who opens the door, but he normally doesn't turn on the lights. I walk in, and hear that someone is already inside, practicing. I walk in to the room. Some guy is standing at the sword fighting and it's obvious he's bad at it. Or at least, he's worse than I am, but everybody is. I walk right past him without greeting. I go to the part with spears and start throwing them. All of them hit the bulls eye. After a few minutes the guy comes to stand next to me./h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hi" he says. I try and ignore him and walk to the knife throwing. "I said hi" the guy says behind me./h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What do you want?" I ask him, irritated already by his presence./h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Nothing just want to ask how you are."/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""That's none of your business." I say while taking a few knives. I start throwing them and almost all of them hit bulls eye, but one. Knives aren't my weapon, the spear is. The guy seems intimidated by me and walks out of the training room. I keep practicing for about an hour and then I walk home. When I get there, I take a shower and eat breakfast with my parents and sisters. After that I put on my reaping clothes and put some gel in my hair. I look in the mirror, I look good and I know it. My mom calls, it's time to go to the square. Before we go I hug both my parents. My mom starts crying a bit and tells me she's so proud of me. I just roll my eyes. My sisters both give me a hug, I'm not worried about them, they aren't even entered in the Reaping yet. They are 10 and 11. I am 17. Than we finally walk to the square. After I'm registered I go to the part where I need to stand. After about 15 minutes the Reaping starts. A girl is chosen first, I don't know her. Another girl volunteers for her. She is called Cindy. She has dark hair, that comes just to her shoulders. Something not very usual for our district most girls have long blond hair. But I like how she is different. After that he boy is reaped, his name is Arthur James. I think he is around 15 . I give him a little time to step forward before I walk forward myself./h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I volunteer as tribute!" I say./h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"A/N:/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; line-height: normal; color: #008000; font-size: 24.5px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"So that's it for my first chapter! There are going to be I think two more reaping chapters like these. If you have any request please leave a review, also please tell what you think of the story so for in a review it would mean the world! Thank you so much for reading. Sending you love! /h3 


End file.
